1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus to improve a capacity of a system through spatial reuse in a wireless system using a directional antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a wireless communication system using a directional antenna, when directional antennas of terminals forming a communication link are formed in a direction so that beams from the directional antennas do not influence terminals forming another communication link, there is no interference in the respective communication links by each other even though the same frequency and time resources are used. Thus, the terminals using the directional antennas ease spatial reuse as compared with devices using omni-directional antennas. Further, since a signal is transmitted and received mostly in a predetermined direction, long-distance transmission and reception are enabled using limited power.
However, despite ease of spatial reuse by using directional antennas, a concrete method of spatial reuse has not been suggested.